Halo: Covenant's Reach
by bakaXdesu
Summary: After the Pillar of Autumn left Reach, the covenant took over. All marines have left or died on Reach. There were two Marine squads left on the planet still. After the covenants constant attacks, the marines were still alive and strong.


Planet Reach is a living hell. The covenant have taken over the planet after the Pillar of Autumn left. All the marines left or were killed. There were still two squads left. They held out after the covenant's attacks. They were brave, strong, and skilled. They would search the land for dead marines for ammo. The Alpha squad was led by Sgt. L. Tony. The Charlie squad was led by Sgt. R. McLong. The Bravo squad had been killed.

CHARLIE SQUAD

"Soldiers, listen up, we're going to go search for some supplies so get ready." McLong shouted. "Sir, I see ghosts outside!" Pvt. Lee yelled. "Oh shit! I see a wraith too!" Sgt. Mclong dropped his DMR and ran for the rocket launcher. "Someone grab the rockets!" "I already got it." McLong shouted. He pointed it out the bunker window "Fire!" McLong pulled the trigger. The missile hit the wraith, the wraith exploded, and the wreckage smashed a grunt.

"Keep shooting!" The ghosts were to fast to be hit with a grenade. "Sir I got a signal from a frigate and they sent down a pelican." "Great, we're gonna be saved! The marines all cheered. "Just hold out till help comes!" "Yo, Stan go up on top of the bunker and snipe them!" Pvt. King shouted "Why the Pelicans here."

The Pelican shot all the ghost and grunts. "It's murdering them all!" Pvt. Stan yelled.

When all the ghost and grunts were killed, the pelican landed. "Everyone get on board the pelican now!" Shouted a soldier on the pelican. "Go, go, go! When the soldiers made a run for it, a phantom showed up. It shot down the pelican then dropped off jackals.

"Fuck!" "Screw it, charge!" McLong shot the jackal in the mouth with the shot gun he picked up in the bunker. Stan pulled out a magnum and shot the jackal in the eye. "Keep shooting the jackals"

After the jackals were dead, the marines walked back to the bunker in sorrow. "We were almost gone" "We have to build a barricade with some spikes on it that would be cool."

Pvt. Lee said. The marines all thought of moving their location to a cave.

"Okay marines, get your shit, we're moving into that cave up ahead!" As the marines were carrying their supplies they saw an elite on the ground with bullet holes in him. "We didn't do that! Someone else is here, I knew it!" Stan shouted excitingly. "Boy, don't get to glad. They are probably miles ahead now, or maybe dead." The Sgt. Saying

As the marines got into the cave it was quiet. Not a sound to be heard. "Ok set up base." McLong told the soldiers. When he said that, they all heard the sound of wings. "Buggers!" The drones flew in the room they were in. "Shoot, shoot them all!"

The drones flew out in groups of 5. "Gun shots and drone cries were all the marines heard.

"Grenade!" Sarge threw the grenade at the buggers. The grenade smacked a drone in the face then exploded.

After the drones were dead, the marines checked the rest of the cave. "No more buggers sir." "Good now we can set up." While the marines were setting up barriers, drop ships came to the old location. "Look at that, we would have been dead."

The drop ship dropped off elites with energy swords and concussion rifles. Every single covenant scum shot the barrier. It collapsed within seconds. "Hell yeah!" The marines cheered. At the moment when the elites were walking back to the drop ship, there was gun fire.

"Marines?" Sarge thought. "Everyone charge those elites!" The marines ran out of the cave shooting. DMR, assault rifle, and magnums shots were blasting the elites. The elites looked shocked at the ambush. The soldiers still did not know who this was shooting, because there was a rock in the way.

After the elites were dead, the drop ship left. The soldiers ran to the person shooting. It was a male in blue armor that was cut all up, his helmet with holes in it. "It's a Spartan, but how?" "They're all gone." Sarge said with confusion. "Hello, my name is Carter." The Spartan said.

"My squad is all dead, I should be dead too." "Why should you be dead, you're a Spartan." Stan said. "What's your story?" Sarge wondered. "I was flying a pelican, being shot at by banshees chasing me. Two other Spartans were on the ground. Their names were Emile and Noble Six. They were running to the Pillar of Autumn, but there was a scarab in their path about to shoot them. My pelican was on fire and I knew I was going to die, but I didn't feel like dieing today. I aimed the pelican direction towards the scarab. I opened the back of the pelican and started running for the exit. The pelican smashed into the scarab, and I flew out. Emile and Six thought I died, but who wouldn't at the time. I couldn't contact anyone because my radio smashed up against a rock."

"So you are still alive, and your squad is dead." Pvt. Lee asked. "Yes." Carter responded

"We can help you, come with us Carter" Sarge told Carter. "Ok, I'll come with you marines." Carter said with a small smile.

Carter was following Sarge and the marines. "What's with all the dead drones?" Carter asked Sarge. "Oh, this cave was filled with buggers, those little basterds. Sarge responded.

The Reach wasteland was horrible. Most of the cities were glassed. The land was too dry.

There was still another squad, Alpha squad. They are stronger than most of the Charlie squad. Sgt. L. Tony made the decisions in the Alpha squad.


End file.
